Liberation
by Vinnerz
Summary: A shiny Eevee runs away from an obsessive trainer and goes on a journey to knock the sense into Pokemon who have the same problem as him. While he runs from his crazy trainer, he meets many pokemon, who need help whether they know it or not.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Sun streamed across the green landscape. The area was flat and many fences held borders along the acres. A single building jutted out amongst the short fences. It was a plain structure, bricks painted white with a window here or there to let light in. Out of the building walked an older man, short brown hair with a plaid shirt and jeans. He carried a bucket filled with Pokemon feed. Following close behind was a young girl, long beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes sparkled a crystal blue. Well for a moment they did, until the shade turned to green, then purple, then red. Soon her eyes were just rainbows, because they couldn't make up their mind. She wore a stylish black skirt and a black trimmed pink shirt. On the back of the shirt were little angel wings which appeared to be bedazzled in with rhinestones.

"Oh, I just can't wait to get my new Pokemon daddy!" The girl squealed.

"Yes, of course Kimberly." Her said is an annoyed tone.

The little girl didn't notice and piped in again, "I'm glad I went and got all my trainer gear from Professor Oak. And I got all my stuff pack. The bag isn't even that heavy!"

The man sighed. The bag was heavy enough to give him trouble. The only explanation that his daughter could carry it was that she had taken steroids. Kids these days…

Soon enough they were to the correct pasture. Kimberly continued to blather on about Pokemon this and Pokemon that. Her father wondered how she would live on in her later years. He had found his livelihood in Pokemon, but his daughter? Oh, who knew…

"Where is she daddy?" Kimmie asked.

"He, Kimberly." Her father sighed.

"Whatever. Oh and I decided to go by Kimmie now, cute huh?" She chimed.

All her father did was grumble. As he opened the gate, a few different Pokemon came running at him. He closed the gate and patted a couple of the heads. There was a Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Glaceon. All of them woofed their calls happily in the presence of the rancher.

"There, there girls. Me and Kimber-… Kimmie are here to get her first Pokemon." The man stated. The Pokemon calmed down and walked along with the pair of humans. In the small fenced area there were a couple doghouses. Inside were beds and little fluff balls. Kimmie's father was a Pokemon rancher, and made a good bit of cash with the Eevee pups that his girls would have. There was only one litter at the moment, from the Espeon. Kimmie ran to the doghouse, only to be blocked off by the mother. Her eyes began to glow, staring into the rainbow eyes of Kimmie. Her father stepped in and calmed the Espeon down. She snorted and walked off toward the other females.

"Here he is…" Kimmie's father said softly. He snatched up a little ball of fur.

"OH! She's soooo kawaii!" Kimmie bubbled.

"Kawaii? …Ok then." Her father mumbled.

In his hands was a small Eevee, shimmering and silver in color. A 'shiny' as the kids these days called them. Kimmie's father didn't understand the kids of nowadays. He quickly noticed that the Eevee was gone. Kimmie had quickly snatched him up in a pokeball.

"Thanks Daddy! I'll love Sugarrainbowgumdrop-kun forever!" Kimmie squealed as she ran away to who knew where.

"…Thank Arceus she's gone. But may the Legendaries have mercy on that poor Eevee… Sugarrainbowgumdrop." Kimmie's father sadly sighed, the other Pokemon nodding in agreement.

_What's goin on?... Oohhh my head. What's the last thing that happened? I was napping with my brother and sister, waiting for mom to come back. I could've sworn I heard mom growling. Then a hand. It was familiar. It must've been the rancher. He held me softly, then there was an annoying squeal. And then… And then this. It's so empty in here. Just some grasslands that fade away into darkness. I know its fake… it even smells fake. I just wanna go ho-_

A flash and the fake world disappeared. The darkness turned to white then the white faded away into a real world. There was forest all around, dewy grass under his paws. And an awkward shadow looming over him. Quickly, he turned and saw a young girl towering over him. She smiled as her eyes shimmered in a slideshow in every color known and unknown to man. The silver Eevee looked at her in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Why I'm glad to meet you too Sugarrainbowgumdrop! I'm gonna call you Sugar-kun for short!" Kimmie squealed.

"Wait, you were the one I heard before!" The Eevee said.

"I'm Kimmie! I'll be your new trainer! We're gonna have loads of fun Sugar-kun" Kimmie responded sweetly.

"Oh dear Arceus! The rancher gave me to you!" The Eevee blurted out in despair.

"I'm glad you're excited Sugar-kun!" Kimmie bubbled, mistaking the Eevee' sorrow for happiness.

"No, no, no, no. I ain't staying with you." The Eevee growled, "And stop calling me Sugar-kun, that's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

The she smiled and snatched Eevee up, hugging him tightly. He coughed in response; her tight hug was choking him. Pushing himself out of her embrace, Eevee growled at her, holding his ground. His fur stood at end, but Kimmie seemed to ignore this hostility. She came toward him once again in an attempt to 'huggle' him.

"That's it! I'm running away from you, ya dumbass." Eevee growled.

"What's wrong Sugar-kun? Come on, come back in your pokeball." Kimmie persuaded.

"Oh shi-" Eevee scoffed as the trainer grabbed a pokeball from her belt.

And with that, he was off. Eevee ran straight into the heavy brush of the forest. He could hear that idiot calling his 'name'. Grabbing her backpack, she shot straight into the woods after him. Luckily for Eevee humans weren't as fast as they seemed to be. Soon enough, the brush dissipated into grass as he came into a route just before a city. The whining voice of that idiot trainer has gone mute. Eevee hoped he was far enough away from her. Cautiously, he walked into the long grass. He heard rustling, the sound of Pidgey taking off, and the chattering of wild Pokemon. The little shiny had never truly been in the wild, and it seemed a lot more intimidating than he thought.

"Where d'you think yer goin shiny?" A gruff voice asked.

Eevee turned to see a Raticate towering over him. Crouching down he muttered, "I'm just trying to get through to somewhere else."

"Oh yea, sure. You damned shiny. Trainers don't care about normal pokemon cause of you sparkly freaks." Raticate grumbled.

"Stop it Raticate, he didn't do anything." A young Rattata piped in.

The Raticate mumbled something and lumbered off. Eevee gulped and looked at the Rattata. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Sorry about that, his trainer threw him away after he caught a shiny Rattata." She answered, "So what's your name?"

"… Well, nothing really. My 'trainer' named me Sugar-kun." Eevee grumbled.

The Rattata laughed then said, "You need a name then shiny. I'm Len."

"Nice to meet you Len." Eevee chirped back.

* * *

Please continue to read! I hope it seemed a bit funny, Cause Kimmie's supposed to be Sue-ish.

The story is set in a mix of the Games and the anime sort of place.

Also any suggestions for situations in future chapters with pokemon and trainers would be nice!


End file.
